Espiral estática
by lynavra
Summary: Todavía puedo recordar el sonido de los botones de mi chaqueta cayendo al suelo, rodando y deteniéndose de repente. -Regalo de navidad para Thaly Black. Rosalie/Emmett.


_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. El título del fic es de Muse, traducido al español. No hagas copy&paste, porque me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre, sólo es algo así como espíritu navideño de ese que no tengo._

_Omg, cielo, lo siento. De veras. No tengo perdón por publicar esto a 28 de diciembre, pero el tiempo, la inspiración y el ánimo estaban en mi contra. Todos ellos, confabulados. De todas formas, espero que aún así te guste. Es lo que único que me ha salido y he intentado hacerlo guay guay para ti, pero en fin... A ver qué tal. Un besote enorme, Thaly. Y ¡feliz navidad!_

_-.-.-_

**Espiral estática**

La estrategia que utilizaba en algunos momentos era salir corriendo. Cuanto más lejos, mejor. Rosalie no tenía problemas para dar excusas, pues con decir que necesitaba cazar más a menudo ya tenía el plan perfecto. Nadie la creía desde hacía casi un mes, pero tampoco lo decían en voz alta.

Y constantemente se prometía a sí misma no volver a marcharse porque era algo absurdo e impropio de ella, aunque siempre terminaba siendo incapaz de cumplirlo. Sólo Edward era testigo de los debates internos que sufría su hermana, por mucho que ésta tratara de no pensar en ello, y de los atisbos de ataques de rabia que la recorrían en los instantes previos a decidir largarse de nuevo.

Porque Rosalie no calculó debidamente las consecuencias de salvar a Emmett y hacer que se quedara con su familia. Ahora las cosas habían ido cambiando y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba porque no estaba saliendo como ella quería.

Cuando se miraba al espejo para peinarse los bucles tras haber pasado horas y horas tumbada en la cama sin mayor escape que el de contar las líneas del techo, escuchaba uno o dos pasos lentos y silenciosos a través de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, lo que la impulsaba a elevar la vista y vislumbrar una sombra alejándose desde la parte superior del espejo. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar para otro lado y respirar hondo, sintiéndose extrañamente incómoda de nuevo.

Aquella situación se repetía muchos días, hasta que conseguía atacar sus nervios debido a esa estúpida inseguridad que la rondaba. Porque sabía perfectamente quién la miraba a escondidas y Rosalie se cabreaba cada vez más por pensar siquiera en tener la culpa de la fijación de Emmett, para recapacitar segundos después y darse cuenta de que no era algo tan grave.

Lo que no soportaba eran sus propios cambios de humor tan repentinos, puesto que perfectamente podía pasar días sentada en la salita con él a su lado, sintiéndose más cómoda de lo que habría imaginado, ambos en silencio y sin nada que hacer, como necesitaba alejarse todo cuanto sus piernas sobrehumanas le permitieran.

Y eso lograba sumirla en una serie de inexplicables pensamientos que no podía hilar para llegar a solucionar su situación. Eso sin contar que _el tema del ángel_ la perseguía a todas horas, poniéndoselo más difícil todavía. Cuando estaba sola, únicamente soltaba quejidos y ruidos de molestia hacia sí misma; nunca había tenido las ideas tan poco claras, ni le había costado tanto entender el porqué de las cosas. Y cada vez que decidía marcharse, se veía inútil y caprichosa.

No precisaba de nadie que le recordase su naturaleza antojadiza y egoísta, pues ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber de qué pie cojeaba, pero no creyó que también le sucedería con el que ella misma había supuesto sería una ayuda.

Ahí estaba el verdadero problema: en el momento en que lo vio, estuvo segura de que él sería algo bueno para ella y para su actual existencia. La ayudaría a ser más feliz y le recordaría lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, sólo estaba trayendo una cantidad ingente de pensamientos que resultaban contraproducentes para ella y su estabilidad.

Y otras veces cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, aunque sólo fuese él quien hablaba, Rosalie volvía a encontrarse bien, a gusto. Por supuesto, ella no pensaba en lo mismo que lo hacía él aparentemente, pero no se sentía en absoluto incómoda, sino que eran momentos por los que le agradaba pasar.

Es más, intentaba hacerse la tonta ante los comentarios que Edward soltaba de vez en cuando al respecto de los sentimientos de Emmett y cómo lo estaba tratando, porque no era cierto y ella lo sabía. O creía saberlo. Quería saberlo, quizá. Al menos durante los primeros meses. Y aún así, no era algo por lo que ella no hubiese pasado anteriormente, así que sólo tenía que seguir como hasta ahora y aprovechar su compañía como ella deseaba. Porque Emmett para ella era un miembro más de su familia ahora, alguien que la ayudaba a seguir sobreviviendo y que había dejado claro en varias ocasiones que haría cualquier cosa con tal de proporcionarle felicidad.

Probablemente tuvo en cuenta las ocasiones en que él se levantaba del sillón, totalmente azorado, y se iba a dar una vuelta por el jardín. También todas aquellas en las que lo pillaba mirándola sin parpadear durante un montón de minutos y, sobre todo, esas veces en que trataba de hacerla reír bajo cualquier pretexto y le pedía que volviera hacerlo porque la casa se notaba más confortable con el sonido de su risa. Sí, era entonces cuando Rosalie decidía echar a correr y no regresar hasta un par de días después.

Y no era por miedo, no hacia Emmett, al menos, sino porque era capaz de saber que algo estaba cambiando a su alrededor y en ella misma. Algo que no estaba en absoluto segura de permitir, debido a que su confianza no era un objeto fácil de regalar ni tampoco le entusiasmaban los cambios.

Sin embargo, lo que la preocupaba en realidad era el empeño que éste había puesto desde el comienzo. Ella sabía que Emmett era agradable y se le daba bien eso del trato con los demás, pero no era posible sentirse tan confortable al lado de alguien a quien conocía desde hacía unos meses. Alguien que ya era consciente de la necesidad de confiar en otro que ella pedía a gritos, aparentemente.

Marcharse no era más que una forma de hacerse daño a sí misma, alejándose de la estabilidad de su itinerante hogar aunque fuera durante uno o dos días. Era entonces cuando llegaba a la conclusión de que tenía serios problemas y decidía regresar.

Pero tuvo que llegar un día, otro de esos en los que tranquilamente decidía jugar con él a las cartas y se entretenían intentando construir castillos gigantes con ellas, para que Rosalie confirmase que ya no podía soportar salir huyendo. El juego del escondite no estaba haciéndole ningún bien.

Un par de semanas atrás, Emmett se preparó a sí mismo para verla salir a cazar de repente en cualquier momento, ya que, así, no lo pillaría desprevenido. No estaba cien por cien seguro de si eso era algo normal, más que nada porque a él no le permitían hacerlo, pero si Rose lo hacía, debía serlo. De todas formas, se había fijado en los instantes precisos que ella elegía y no eran al azar, por lo que comenzaba a sentirse algo molesto. Si no deseaba su compañía, no tenía más que pedírselo y él se largaría a otra parte; no tenía intención de obligarla a marcharse todas las veces que él la aburriese o la pusiera nerviosa.

Fuera porque lo esperaba o quién sabe la razón concreta, Emmett se levantó al mismo tiempo que Rosalie, ambos impulsados por un resorte invisible apostado en sus asientos.

Ella lo miró alzando una ceja y él permaneció totalmente estático en su lado de la mesa, hasta que Rosalie tuvo la tentación de girarse en dirección a la puerta. No obstante, habría sido algo casi imperceptible para la vista humana, pues regresó a mirar los ojos de un intenso color borgoña y apartar la mirada de nuevo.

No quería seguir huyendo. Ni en la realidad, ni de manera metafórica.

Se estiró la falda con las manos y se sentó totalmente recta en el sillón que había ocupado antes, bajo la interrogante pose de Emmett.

No estaba, en absoluto, segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero había algo en él que le pedía a gritos la verdad. Su verdad. Lo percibía cada vez que él le contaba con pelos y señales alguna de las estupideces que hacía cuando era humano, todas aquellas que a ella le sonaban tan horribles y para nada normales. Pero él confiaba en ella para contárselo y le transmitía una seguridad que muchas veces resultaba gratificante. A pesar de todo, nunca había tenido que hablarle de aquello a nadie, ya que cuando Carlisle la encontró todos supieron perfectamente lo que había pasado y lo que había hecho después, así que no sabía si sería capaz.

Era lo justo, supuso; ella lo había arrastrado hasta lo que eran ambos ahora, así que lo menos que se podía pedir era saber por qué odiaba todo aquello. Emmett había intentado preguntárselo en varias ocasiones, pero siempre se retiraba con anterioridad de manera estratégica.

Mientras tanto, él prefirió quedarse de pie con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Esperando.

—Iba a casarme, ¿sabes? —si hubiese sido humano, el rostro de Emmett se habría convertido en una peculiar mezcla de colores de lo más variopintos; si bien ahora únicamente podía dejar que su boca se entreabriese por la sorpresa—. Una semana _después_. Estaba predestinada a ser la mayor boda que Rochester había visto en mucho tiempo y la gente lo comentaba en todas las ciudades del condado.

—Eras muy joven —soltó él, a la defensiva.

—¿Y? Conocía a gente que se había casado mucho antes. Además, yo era guapa y estúpida —Emmett notó cómo los labios ahora sin pintar de Rosalie se juntaban y únicamente dejaban ver una fina y rígida línea. No le agradaba que hablara así de ella misma—. Hacía todo lo que mis padres deseaban y, en el fondo, yo también anhelaba aquello.

—¿Era amigo tuyo?

—Era el hijo del dueño del banco en que trabajaba mi padre. Muy rico, no sólo en Rochester.

Eso lo cogió por sorpresa. Aunque su familia nunca había tenido demasiado dinero, sí había visto a unos cuantos ricachones venidos a menos durante la Gran Depresión: todos ellos querían conservar lo que poseían aun a riesgo de tener que hacerse daño los unos a los otros, y sus mujeres siempre eran hermosas. Como ella. Pero no había imaginado un futuro como ese para Rose, _su_ Rose.

—Yo era feliz con mis fiestas y mis vestidos nuevos —continuó, ahora modulando un poco el tono de su voz hasta hacerlo sonar orgulloso—. Me gustaba pasearme por ahí de su brazo y sin tener que decir nada, porque mi alianza y él ya lo decían todo. Era sencillo. Todo en mi vida lo era, a decir verdad.

—Supongo que tus fiestas eran bastante diferentes a las mías —masculló Emmett, logrando que Rosalie torciese un poco la cabeza y alzase la vista que hasta entonces había estado plantada sobre la mesa.

—Supones bien.

—Y yo nunca habría podido regalarle a una mujer otra alianza que no fuese la de mi madre.

Eran comentarios como aquel los que hacían sentir a Rosalie fuera de lugar. Luego, se sacó un pañuelo de algodón que llevaba siempre en un costado de la falda y comenzó a doblarlo.

—Él era muy guapo: rubio y de ojos azules. Las pocas miradas que no conseguía yo, eran para él. Soñaba a menudo con cómo serían nuestros hijos y en si poseerían ojos de azul cielo como los suyos o celestes, igual que los míos. A eso se resumía todo.

—Todos en mi familia teníamos los ojos oscuros, negros como el carbón. No te habrían gustado.

—Empiezo a preguntarme si esto ha sido buena idea.

Bastante le había costado considerar prudente decirle algunas cosas de su pasado, para tener que estar recibiendo un sermón por ello. Quizá se había equivocado y debía seguir guardándoselo todo para ella.

—Lo siento —se había acercado muy rápidamente; no quería perderse nada de lo que pudiera contarle, aunque estuviera resultando extraño y algo incómodo. Y jamás se había permitido hablarle en ese tono, hasta entonces.

—Edward me odiaba —soltó una risa, más amarga que otra cosa.

—Y tú también a él.

—Oh, por supuesto. A él y a Carlisle. No me caían bien, pero ahora sé el porqué. Esme siempre desprendía demasiada dulzura como para que me fijase en ella, así que lo más probable es que jamás la hubiese mirado a la cara durante cinco segundos seguidos.

—Pero tú los quieres…

—Sí, son todo lo que tengo —aceptó—. Sin embargo, en aquella época me molestaba cualquiera que tuviera mayor belleza que yo. Ya te he dicho que mi mundo se reducía a ello, no veía que hubiera nada más allá. No me lo habían enseñado.

Emmett no acertaba a comprender por qué le contaba todo aquello o por qué ahora y no antes, o después. Del mismo modo que no había imaginado que su precioso ángel hubiera sido esa clase de mujer; no lo parecía desde que vivía con ellos.

—En cierto modo, tampoco podía aspirar a llevar una vida diferente. Yo era hermosa y mis padres lo sabían, así que decidieron aprovecharse de esa condición. Tampoco se les puede recriminar.

—No eras un objeto de su propiedad. Ni de ellos, ni de nadie.

—Eso está muy bien ahora, cuando ha pasado el tiempo, pero yo únicamente deseaba conseguir que se sintieran orgullosos. Eran mis padres.

—Deberían haberte cuidado.

—Y lo hicieron, sólo que no de la manera en que tú podrías entenderlo, quizá.

—Tengo muy claro lo que incluye cuidar a otra persona —alegó, sintiéndose absurdamente ofendido.

—Tampoco creo que llegaran a pensar que algo así pudiera suceder…

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó él, curioso. No había pasado desapercibido para él esa cadencia descendente en la voz de Rosalie; no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que se la había notado, si bien sabía que no le gustaba que la emplease.

Ella se quedó callada, sin saber si debía continuar o simplemente era propio zanjar la conversación en la parte más opulenta de su propia historia. En el envase de Rosalie Hale. Empero, tampoco deseaba que la imagen que guardase Emmett de ahí en adelante fuese tan superficial y tan simple. No quería que pensara lo mismo que Edward y ambos se creyeran moralmente superiores.

Y de repente, multitud de recuerdos comenzaron a pasar delante de sus ojos otra vez.

—Debería haber llamado a mi padre, era muy tarde. Se había hecho de noche y nevaba, así que no creo que Vera hubiese tenido inconveniente en que permaneciese en su casa por un rato más —hablaba demasiado rápido y, aún así, Emmett la seguía con una precisión que no habría conseguido hacía unos minutos. Ni siquiera podía dar explicación a su capacidad para permanecer durante tanto tiempo en la misma conversación, pero quizá su deseo por escuchar cada una de sus palabras estuviera surtiendo mayor efecto del esperado—. Fui demasiado imprudente y hacía frío, recuerdo que me abroché fuertemente la pequeña chaqueta que llevaba. Y a pesar de la incomodidad de salir a la calle en esas condiciones, lo único que me preocupaba de verdad era si podría continuar con los planes de celebrar la boda al aire libre. Era abril y para nada normal tener un tiempo como aquel.

—Rosalie…

—Pero entonces les escuché. Estuve tentada de regresar y llamar a mi padre, porque no me parecía buena idea pasar cerca de hombres ebrios —agitaba levemente la cabeza a la vez que continuaba, sin prestar atención a la llamada de Emmett—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi prometido estaba entre ellos, hasta que me llamó.

Hacía ya mucho rato que Emmett había recordado algo que le había contado Edward, algo sobre las circunstancias en que Carlisle salvaba a la gente. Nada de matar, ni víctimas al azar, sólo personas al borde de la muerte que, de otra manera, no habrían sobrevivido. Exactamente igual que él. Y las palabras de Rosalie no hacían más que dar vueltas y vueltas dentro de su cabeza. Aunque en realidad, eran más como una gotera constante: gota a gota, palabra a palabra, rezumbando en su mente y haciéndole daño.

—Me atacaron. Todos. Royce y sus amigos —el silencio se hizo dueño de cada rincón de la habitación durante un instante, aunque sólo fue allí, porque en la cabeza de Rosalie toda una serie de ruidos habían vuelto a repetirse—. Todavía puedo recordar el sonido de los botones de mi chaqueta cayendo al suelo, rodando y deteniéndose de repente. Se esparcieron por todas partes y se escucharon igual que un eco molesto que me mareó durante unos segundos, aunque no los suficientes como para lograr que nada de aquello pareciera real.

Emmett también podía _escucharlo_: el sonido de los botones cayendo de vez y salpicando el suelo como una sinfonía en su crescendo. Y después, ya no quiso escuchar ni mirar más.

Mirando a un lado y otro del suelo, intentó que el resto de los recuerdos no regresaran otra vez. Y, al mismo tiempo, sintió como si una carga se evaporase dentro de su cuerpo, como si contárselo a Emmett hubiera supuesto un beneficio para ella. Algo que no estaba sucediendo con él, que había comenzado a emitir sin darse cuenta una serie de sonidos no demasiado amistosos para un ser humano. Ahora era su cabeza la que debía detenerse rápidamente, porque creía que iba a terminar por volverse loco.

—Pero no morí. Llegué a pensar que era alguna clase de tortura por algo que había hecho mal y por eso ni siquiera podía morirme. No sentía la mayor parte de mi cuerpo y la nieve habría terminado por cubrirme si Carlisle hubiese tardado un par de horas en llegar.

Emmett notaba su propio veneno recorriéndole todo el cuerpo a una velocidad tan elevada como en las dos ocasiones que había matado a personas sin que nadie se enterase. De igual modo a si estuviera preparándose para atacar, sólo que, en esos momentos, no había nadie a quien poder asestarle un golpe como los que se le estaban ocurriendo.

Para él era imposible, no podía haberle sucedido algo así a su precioso ángel. Nadie podía haberla tratado de esa forma. No podían haberle arrancado la vida así, de un modo tan rastrero. Menos aún la persona que se suponía iba a cuidar de ella siempre; aquello no estaba bien, era horrible. No debería haber sucedido. No deberían haberlo permitido.

—Y, aún así, lo consiguió. Me cogió y me llevó a su casa, sin preguntar. No se paró a pensar en si era lo que yo quería y deseaba convertirme en un monstruo para toda la eternidad o, en vez de eso, prefería ser enterrada dignamente bajo las lágrimas de mis padres.

Entonces fue cuando lo miró, sintiéndose de nuevo un poco culpable por lo que ella misma había decidido hacer. Igual a si quisiera pedirle perdón y no quedar como una hipócrita ante sus narices, diciéndole que odiaba una cosa que después le hizo a él.

—Los maté, a todos ellos. Poco tiempo después de que Carlisle me transformarse, decidí que era lo correcto. Era lo que se merecían y debía ser yo quien lo hiciera —eran contadas las ocasiones en que Emmett la había escuchado tan decidida, y no le importaba en absoluto que hubiera matado a unos cuantos desgraciados. Lo único que le molestaba era haber perdido el turno, ya que en los pocos minutos que habían transcurrido ya había trazado varios planes distintos para hacerlo él. Y ninguno de ellos incluía beber su sangre—. Nadie lo supo en Rochester, por supuesto.

Rosalie no podía evitar ver una imagen repetida en cadena cada vez que pensaba en su antiguo hogar: porque el pequeño Henry jugueteando tirado en el suelo daba vueltas a su alrededor como una extraña ensoñación que era imposible no mirar.

—A pesar de todo, no fui justa contigo. Dejé aparcados mis propios deseos a un lado porque no quería que murieses —se lo quedó mirando, absorta todavía en su imaginación—. Y no se trataba de salvarte a ti, era un simple medio para salvarme a mí misma.

—Habría muerto de no ser por ti, así que no me importan las razones. Y haré cualquier cosa para pagártelo.

Sonaba sincero, más de lo que Rosalie había escuchado a nadie nunca. Más que cuando Carlisle y Esme la acogieron entre ellos y le dijeron abiertamente que se encontraban felices por haber conseguido que se quedara. Muchísimo más.

—No soy un ángel, ¿de acuerdo? Creía haberlo dejado claro antes. Y no era a ti a quien estaba salvando.

—No importa cómo te veas a ti misma, Rosalie —nunca se permitía llamarla "Rose" abiertamente—, eres lo más parecido a un ángel que me he encontrado nunca. Y lo seguirás siendo.

—Hace ya tiempo que ni siquiera me alegro de ser hermosa. No estaría ahora aquí si eso hubiese sido diferente.

Ella pensó que únicamente se refería al aspecto físico, mas no era así. En su cabeza, Emmett abarcaba mucho más aparte de eso, a pesar de que aquello hubiese sido la primera señal que se apareció ante sus ojos cuando agonizaba. Y ahora ya era consciente de aquello que había notado en el rostro de Rosalie la primera vez que despertó tras su propia conversión: todo ese peso invisible que cargaba encima y no la dejaba girar con el resto de planetas y estrellas. Todo lo que él mismo había visto y hacía tanto tiempo que quería hacer desaparecer.

Se nombró a sí mismo actor en la tarea de solucionarlo, sin saber siquiera de qué se trataba. Y ahora que por fin era conocedor de parte del dolor que aquella mujer tenía, seguía empecinado en la misma idea. Costara lo que costara. Porque por mucho que ella lo negara, él era algo así como un _superser_ gracias a la decisión y el esfuerzo que había llevado a cabo. Lo salvara por la razón que fuera, el resultado era lo importante. Y él estaba seguro de que, además, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

—Lo digo en serio, no deberías verme de esa forma. No está bien.

—Me gustaría decidir lo que está bien o no, por esta vez.

Un final humano tan desagradable no iba a cambiar lo que Rosalie suponía para Emmett, ni tampoco lo que había hecho por él, luego no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se sintiera diferente o menos de lo que ella merecía en realidad. Porque él no había tratado mucho con mujeres como ella, pero Rose seguía siendo _su _Rose sin que ella lo supiera.

Rosalie giró la cara, ofendida porque siguiera empeñado en llevarle la contraria y hablarle de esa forma. Y aún así, había una parte de ella, una pequeñita parte, que se sentía bien pensando que alguien pudiera tenerla en una concepción como esa. Talvez no era suficiente para calmar ese remolino de sensaciones que la recorrían desde la cabeza hasta los pies, algo entre humano y no humano, ni harían que todo lo pasado jamás hubiese sucedido, pero era claramente algo bueno. Y lo más probable era que, desde entonces, comenzaría a estarle algo más agradecida, en lugar de dejar que su cabeza diera vueltas como una peonza sin control y le hiciera daño sin necesidad.

—Y la verdad es que necesito ir a cazar. Ahora. Puedo pedírselo a Edward.

No quería sonar grosero, pero de veras que lo necesitaba. No controlaba demasiado sus apetitos, aunque sí podía darse perfecta cuenta de cuándo estaba a punto de destrozar la casa a golpes. Y aquella era una de esas veces, que no se repetían precisamente demasiado a menudo. Debía descargar toda la tensión y esas fuerzas que lo aprisionaban desde que había escuchado todo lo que Rosalie le había contado, así que fue a buscar a Edward y ambos se marcharon enseguida mientras ella los observaba desde el quicio de la puerta.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: tralará. Se acabó._ _Esto es todo lo que he dado de sí en una jodida semana, a duras penas y tratando de arrancarme el cerebro a tiras xD. No me gusta la mayor parte del resultado, pero es lo único que he conseguido entre primos idiotas y cotillas que no saben alejarse de un ordenador ajeno. Espero que te haya gustado al menos un poquitín._

_Habría recomendado "Spiral static" de Muse para rondaros las orejas, pero es una tontería porque la letra mola y me he basado en ella, pero la canción me amodorra la cabeza incluso a mí. _

_Esto debía ir sobre Emmett enterándose de la última noche como humana de Rosalie. Y, sabiendo los antecedentes, sólo ella podía habérselo contado. Costó centrarlo, pero la verdad es que para los que hayáis leído "Asphixiated" e incluso los primeros de "Starlight", vais a ver guiños a lo que narré allí. Quería cuadrarlo todo, porque me gusta ir atando los cabos que suelto desperdigados. _

_Feliz navidad a todos, pasadlo bien, que os regalen muchas cositas y entrad en el año nuevo con buen pie. Y dejadme reviews, ¡malvados! xD._


End file.
